Just The Beginning
by Katrina
Summary: "I have some people I need to see," she replied with a smile before turning and running away. From him. Again. Oneshot/Filler for "There's No Place Like Home." Minor Spoilers. Captain Swan, Emma/Hook pairing.


**DISCLAIMER:** "Once Upon A Time" is copyrighted to ABC and Disney-ABC Domestic Television. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**TIMELINE:** Set during season 3 finale. Minor spoilers. Some dialogue taken from the episode, "There's No Place Like Home."

**PAIRING:** Killian Jones (Hook)/Emma Swan, Captain Swan.

SYNOPSIS: "I have some people I need to see," she replied with a smile before turning and running away. From him. Again.

**JUST THE BEGINNING**

"Hey, do me a favour, fill her in, make sure she doesn't freak out," Emma Swan instructed as she lightly touched Killian Jones' arm and nodded to the woman they'd brought back with them from the past.

"And where are you going?" the pirate asked perplexed.

"I have some people I need to see," she replied with a smile before turning and running away.

From him.

Again.

It was a trait of hers he was all too well familiar with and even though he understood the urgent need for her to see her family after what they'd just been through, there was still a small part of him that felt the sting of rejection at her actions.

He brushed the dirt out of his hair then the mystery woman groaned and started to push herself up off of the ground. He went over to help her stand and she stared back at him with a look of fear.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she queried looking more and more panicked.

Realising that Rumplestiltskin's glamour spell had worn off, Killian held up his arms in appeasement. Once she saw his hook, however, she let out a horrified gasp and took a couple of stumbling steps backwards. Seeing her desire to make a run for it take hold, he quickly went over to her and grabbed her arm in a gentle but firm grip.

"Now calm down, lass," he soothed, "I can explain everything."

She stood quietly as he began the awkward task of trying to explicate the curse including how and where Storybrooke existed. By the end of his tale she appeared more confused than when he'd started.

"Perhaps it would be better if we just went into town and I can show you," he suggested on a sigh as he relinquished his hold on her arm and gestured for her to precede him.

"But what if I see someone I know?" she asked looking worried.

"If that happens we'll just have to deal with it," he replied with a shrug. "Can't very well take you back now."

She gave him another concerned glance but he simply gave her an overly exaggerated smile and held his arm out to indicate that she should start walking.

He fell into step beside her and they headed towards the warm muted glow of the town's streetlights. The sidewalks were empty and he assumed that most people were still at Granny's diner celebrating the birth of the new prince. Deciding that it would be better for them to be as inconspicuous as possible, he guided her around to the rear entrance of the diner and took her in that way.

They followed the sound of the party, Leroy's gruff laughter ringing loudly through the hallway. Reaching the archway, Killian stopped when he saw Emma, her parents and Henry in the middle of a tight family hug.

Swallowing hard against the emotion that suddenly clogged his throat, a small smile tugged at his mouth. He was so happy for her that she'd finally accepted not only her parents, but also Storybrooke as her home. She needed that. She needed _them_ in order for her to be able to fully accept herself as well.

It was all he'd ever wanted for her.

Tearing his watery gaze away, he moved the mystery woman over to the end of the counter where there was some snacks and indicated that she help herself.

"Wait here," he directed a little hoarsely as he moved away. "There's something I need to do but I shall be back shortly."

Ignoring the flare of panic in her eyes at being left, he abruptly turned then walked away heading back out into the chilly night air. Drawing in deep shuddering breaths he managed to gain control of his emotions and closed his eyes.

Witnessing the woman he adored getting everything she'd been searching for her whole life, only served to highlight how much he craved the same outcome in his own. Was it really too much to hope that one day rather than walking away from him, Emma might actually walk _towards_ him instead?

He feared it might be.

Opening his eyes, he glanced back at the diner but decided against returning inside at that moment and walked around to the front patio instead. He was debating which table to sit at when a weight suddenly lifted from his shoulder. Looking down he realised in surprise that he was no longer carrying his satchel that had contained Henry's storybook. Frowning slightly, he moved over to the diner's large windows and peered in. To his relief and no small amount of admiration, he saw that Emma was seated at a booth with her family with the book laying open on the table.

He smiled to himself. She'd obviously used her magic.

His smile faded. She'd _obviously_ used her magic rather than go find him and ask him for the book. Head bowing he didn't think he'd ever felt more of an outsider, or more unwanted, than he did right then.

Turning around he debated whether to just leave and be done with it but as quickly as the thought formed, he discarded it. He knew he wasn't going anywhere. Not this night at least.

Moving away, he sat down at one of the tables a short distance from the diner entrance. He could hear the odd thread of conversation floating outside through a window that was no doubt open somewhere and pulled out his flask of rum. Crossing his legs, he rested the metal container against his thigh and popped the cork.

Suddenly, Charming's voice carried through the air and he realised that the prince was making a speech. It didn't take him long to comprehend where it was going and so when Snow announced that the new prince's name was Neal, he merely looked up at the starry sky with a fond smile and he raised his flask in a toast.

"To you, Baelfire," he murmured before taking a small sip.

Looking back down, he let himself remember the young boy that had once sailed his ship. The one he'd grown to care for before everything had gone horribly wrong.

The door to the diner opened suddenly but he didn't bother looking over. He didn't expect that whoever was leaving would be of any interest to him. The people he cared about were still inside, enjoying their newfound family time together and would be for a long while yet he was sure.

Footsteps approached as he fiddled with his flask and it wasn't until the person was almost at his table that he glanced up, his heart stuttering in shock when he saw that is was Emma.

His smile was automatic as he quickly looked back down in an attempt to hide his overwhelming delight that she'd sought him out. He wasn't sure it meant what he hoped it did but he didn't want her running again if he appeared too eager.

She sat down on the chair by his side and turned to face him, her voice soft as she started to talk about the book and the fact that she was in it now. It was even more confirmation that she was home if she needed it but from the way she was acting he doubted that she did.

He called her a hero, sincerity and love burning in his gaze as he endeavoured to let her know just how wonderful she was to him. He half expected her to leave then but she surprised him by taking his compliment and paying him back in kind with a smile and telling him that he was one too.

He scoffed lightly at her words, his mind rejecting such an accolade as he looked away with embarrassment. It wasn't until she told him she wanted to thank him and used his given name that he finally began to believe that maybe, just maybe, she was as done with running from _him_ as she was her family and home.

Then she'd asked him the one thing that he'd avoided talking about ever since he'd brought her home. With as much detachment as he could muster, he explained how he outran the curse and made light of the fact that he'd traded his beloved Jolly Roger for a magic bean that would enable him to reach her in New York.

"You traded your _ship_ for me?" she asked in soft surprise.

"Aye," he clarified solemnly.

Again, despite the way she gazed at him, the expectation that she would get up and just leave was strong in his gut. He knew she understood the significance of what he'd given up for her, knew she recognised the enormity of his sacrifice and now it was her decision as to whether she accepted everything he was willing to offer…or not.

He sat and waited, hardly daring to breathe.

Which would she choose?

When she first moved it took him a second to realise it was towards him. He felt her hand go to the back of his collar then pull him forward and he squeezed his eyes shut at the first tender touch of her lips upon his.

His own hand came up then paused midway before he gently cupped the back of her head, still a part of him unsure whether this was just a thank you kiss or something more. Her hand moved to his hair and she kissed him again, a little harder this time and he finally allowed himself to sink into her touch. To believe that this was finally happening, for as much as Emma had found her home, he knew he'd found his too.

It was there in arms of the woman he loved.

And this was just the beginning.

**END**

Love to hear your thoughts :)


End file.
